


Défauts

by malurette



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Admiration, F/F, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Light Angst, Pride, Two Shot
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Selon Ty Lee Azula n'avait qu'un défaut... Azula elle-même n'aurait jamais considéré comme tel.Les chaînes qui tiennent Azula prisonnière sont multiples et Ty Lee n'en possède pas toutes les clés.





	1. Personnel et important

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flammêches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/724159) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula n'avait qu'un défaut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Personnel et important  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar, the Last Air-bender  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Ty Lee/Azula  
>  **Genre :** drama ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Konietzko, DiMartino, Nickelodeon ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** "fierté" pour 31_jours> (18 juillet '15)  
>  **Prompt :** Journée Internationale du Femslash  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** saison 3  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 303

Le grand problème d’Azula, c’est son orgueil. Son incapacité à accepter un échec, à se contenter de moins que le mieux du mieux, à se remettre en question. Évidemment, qu’elle est la meilleure ! tout le monde le sait : Azula elle-même, son père le Seigneur du Feu, tous leurs serviteurs et leurs soldats, et Ty Lee aussi. Elle force l’admiration et la crainte tout à la fois. Et oui, elle a de quoi être fière ; elle est belle, forte, douée en tout – ou presque tout.  
Tout ce qui lui manque, c’est d’être réellement aimable. C’est à dire vouloir être aimée, pas seulement admirée et crainte. Mais même sans ça, Ty Lee l’aime de toute façon, en plus de l’admirer et de la craindre, et ce même si Azula n’en veut pas. Ça n’est pas grave ! Elle l’aime assez pour deux.  
C’est Mai qui lui a donné cette leçon : aimer est plus important que craindre. 

Alors maintenant que Ty Lee admet que même si Azula est la meilleure, elle n’est pas parfaite pour autant, elle espère qu’elle puisse apprendre à faire taire un peu sa fierté démesurée pour réfléchir un peu à ce qui est vraiment important. Azula est si sûre d’elle-même, Ty Lee en revanche ne sait plus, mais elle se dit qu’elle devrait peut-être revoir ses ambitions à la baisse pour la politique… et à la hausse sur le plan personnel. Elle va viser une réussite plus humble. Maintenant qu’elle sait que le bonheur des uns ne demande pas d’écraser et de faire le malheur des autres…  
Reste à le montrer à Azula. Pour le coup, Ty Lee se sent toute petite et pas fière du tout, mais, confiante dans la leçon de vie qu’elle vient d’assimiler, elle ne part pas non plus démunie. Elle doit y arriver !


	2. Si elle pouvait la guérir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les chaînes qui tiennent Azula prisonnière sont multiples et Ty Lee n’en possède pas toutes les clés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Si elle pouvait la guérir  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar: The Last Air-bender  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Ty Lee & Azula  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino et Nickelodeon ; je ne cherche si à manquer de respect ni à tirer profit. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** « angst » + « contrainte » pour 31_jours > (o4 février ’15)  
>  **Prompt :** jeunes filles/purification (moué…)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post saison 3  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 650

La guerre de cent ans est finie et l’ont dit qu’elle est gagnée, que personne ne doit plus y perdre. La Nation du Feu est trop fière pour s’accepter vaincue, mais tout de même, le changement est abrupt et pas dans le sens qu’ils espéraient. Ils ont enfermé leur seigneur et, chose terrifiante s’il en est, l’ont privé de son esprit de combat et de sa liberté. Son peuple le craignait, il est vrai, et la guerre leur pesait, mais tout de même, ça ne sont pas des façons de traiter ses ennemis. Et si l’Avatar ne se contentait pas de juste leur ancien chef, si le nouveau maître de la nation le laissait se venger plus loin ? Ils jurent que non, mais la méfiance est tenace.  
Et ils ont enfermé Azula aussi. Ils lui ont sa liberté seulement, pas sa force, mais ils l’ont brisée quand même. Ils autorisent généreusement Ty Lee à la visiter. 

L’Avatar peut bloquer de manière définitive la maîtrise des éléments. Ozai a ainsi fini amputé à jamais de la sienne. Ty Lee sait bloquer le chi de manière ponctuelle ; ses victimes s’en remettent toujours. Elle peut répéter au besoin la manœuvre sur un prisonnier, mais ça n’est pas une solution durable. On attend d’elle… négocie et convainque Azula de n’avoir plus envie de s’en servir, peut-être. 

Depuis que Ty Lee a rompu les chaînes métaphoriques qui la liaient à Azula elle sait et ils savent qu’elle est capable de la maîtriser au besoin. Elle l’a déjà fait et elle en est restée toute surprise. C’était pour protéger Mai ; recommencerait-elle pour se protéger elle-même ? Elle ne sait pas. Comme elle ne sait pas trop ce qu’elle vient chercher dans cette cellule.   
Et quand elle y descend elle est quand même surveillée : tous les liens ne sont pas entièrement rompus, c’est bien pour ça qu’elle demande à la voir, alors des fois qu’elle trahirait la confiance qu’on lui fait dans l’autre sens et qu’elle aille laisser évader Azula…  
Mais pour faire quoi ? Il n’y a pas retour en arrière possible. Ty Lee a appris ce que racontent les vainqueurs, accepte que la seule façon, c’est d’aller de l’avant, et veut donc essayer de convaincre Azula qu’un chemin ensemble est possible.  
Mais lequel ? La question reste sans réponse. 

« Celui de ton triomphe, peut-être ? crache Azula. Après m’avoir ainsi trahie ?  
\- Non !   
\- Tu m’as attaquée.   
\- Tu allais commettre une grave bêtise et je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire.  
\- Voyez-vous ça. Tu prétends donc savoir mieux que moi ce qui est bien. Tu étais censée m’obéir entièrement. Ne jamais me questionner !  
\- Et avoir peur de toi. Mais je n’ai pas peur de toi. Tu es mon amie. J’avais confiance en toi.   
\- La belle affaire.  
\- Tu es toujours mon amie. Je t’aime, et Mai aussi. Je ne voulais pas que tu aies son sang sur les mains.   
\- Tu devrais.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu devrais avoir peur de moi.   
\- Bon. C’est vrai. J’ai un peu peur de toi. Mais ça ne m’arrêtera pas. J’ai surtout peur pour toi et c’est pour ça que je devais t’arrêter.   
\- Un peu…  
\- Mais pas assez. »

Et rien de ce que peut éprouver ou tenter Ty Lee n’est assez, pour le moment. Ni peur ni amour ni grandes idées.   
Azula est enchaînée par ses idées de grandeur brisées plus que par les menottes. Diminuée, amère, aigrie, elle rejette Ty Lee. Azula confond bienveillance et pitié, Azula refuse de se laisser aimer. 

Ty Lee s’enfuit, en larmes. Mais elle reviendra, elle se le jure, elle s’obstinera. Elle ne cessera pas d’espérer qu’elle finira par la convaincre. Un jour. Dut-ce prendre des années. Elle trouvera bien comment passer derrière sa carapace sans la blesser encore plus. Il le faut !  
Sinon, à quoi bon qu’elle soit libre et qu’elle ait d’autres amis, si son cœur est en cage et prisonnier d’une solitude affreuse ?


End file.
